


Lightning Before The Thunder

by weezlyismyking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Does It Thunder When Thor Cums?, M/M, Post-Endgame, Rough Sex, steve wants to know, thicc thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: Steve pulled back, looking devious.  ”Tell me something, God of Thunder. Does it storm when you cum?”“Oh, my dear Captain, you’ve got no idea.””Show me.” Steve said, pupils already dilating.





	Lightning Before The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS IN HERE. I mean, really.

"Thor!"  Steve smiled brightly, greeting his friend with a hug. The god returned the hug with ease, squeezing Steve tightly.  The warmth of the hug was comforting. "I've missed you, buddy!  How's space?"

"Ah, the adventures are glorious." Thor said, seeming proud to say so.  "How is Mjolnir?"

Steve gave a knowing smile,  held out his hand and the hammer found it's way to his palm.

Though Thor wasn’t the jealous young man that he might have once been, it was still intimidating that someone else could wield Mjolnir. He had to admit, if it was anyone else, he was pleased that it was Steve.  And he couldn't deny the mixed feelings of pride and arousal that coursed through him at the sight.

"You've proven to be worthy. To be special." Thor couldn't help praising Steve.  The Captain was modest, and Thor liked to see him blush too.

As predicted, Steve did blush.  He let go of the handle of Mjolnir, reached over to gently trailed his hand over Thor’s.  "Still don’t have your electric touch.”

Thor threw his head back, a loud laugh leaving him. He grinned, one similar to the expression Steve had always known the god to have. He was handsome and proud as he held out his hand, palm up and showing off tiny electric sparks coming from it.

"Don't forget, you're not the god of hammers." Steve reminded Thor, smiling as the other's face brightened up knowing that Steve remembered his stories.

Thor leaned in closer, finding himself consumed in Steve's presence.  Steve's cheeks were pink, long lashes hitting his cheeks as he watched Thor's hand.  The sparks stopped, and Thor gently cupped Steve's cheek.  He closed the distance between them, kissing him softly at first.  When Steve kissed him back, Thor kissed him harder.  Steve's hands were on Thor, one in his thick long, hair and the other firmly against his side.  He craved more, arched into the other man.  Thor's tongue dipped into his mouth, licking at the inside of it and Steve moaned.

They pulled back when they were both breathless.

"Forgive me."  Thor moved one of his fingers over to trace Steve's lower lip.  Steve's tongue darted out, licking over Thor's finger.  "I couldn't contain myself -"  Steve sucked it into his mouth, cutting Thor off.  Thor groaned, biting down on his bottom lip.

Thor didn’t need any more hints. Steve wanted him and he wanted Steve. He closed the space between them, kissing the Captain hard, with passion. Though Steve was still human, he did have the strength and stamina to handle a god the way that others wouldn’t. Thor grabbed him around the waist and pulled Steve down onto the nearest surface and into his lap.

They kissed with a heated passion, Steve’s hips rocking down against Thor. He purposefully rubbed his ass against where he could feel Thor’s cock hardening. And fuck, did it ever feel big. Steve shouldn’t have been surprised with how large Thor was. The god was taller than him, with huge hands. He was thick and muscular at the same time now, not as lean as he once was, but it suited him just fine. Thor made Steve feel small, and he didn’t realize he’d missed that feeling. Thor held Steve by his waist, forcing him down for friction again. Steve moaned against Thor’s lips. That was exactly what he was craving.

It wasn’t long that the making out and grinding just wasn’t enough. Thor picked Steve up, and Steve’s legs tightened against Thor’s sides. Steve was almost too big for that, it was almost ridiculous. Neither of them seemed to mind though. Not even when Steve giggled.

They made it to the room that was Thor’s for when he visited the compound and wanted to stay. The bed was huge, not that Tony had let them have anything but the best.

Steve was dropped back on the bed, spread his legs automatically. 

“Take off your clothes.” Thor instructed.

”You too.” Steve grinned as he untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it.

Thor nodded in response, beginning to peel out of his suit.

When Steve was naked, spread out on the bed and blushing down to his chest, Thor hovered over him. Thor’s hand ran down Steve’s body. “Aren’t you a sight?”

Steve blushed harder if it was possible.  "Aren't you?"  He quipped back.  This eyes had trailed over Thor, best he could from beneath him,  and his eyes ended up on his thick, long cock. Thor just smirked, allowing his cock head to trail over the crease of Steve's thigh.

”Tell me something, God of Thunder. Does it storm when you cum?”

“Oh, my dear Captain, you’ve got no idea.”

”Show me.” Steve said, pupils already dilating.

“Patience.” Thor squeezed one of Steve’s pecs, then pulled at his nipple between two fingers. Steve moaned, cock dripping precum at the attention.  His chest arched a little, neck thrown back.  Thor took advantaged, leaned down to kiss along the expanse of Steve's throat.  His hand moved to the other nipple,  just as his mouth trailed down Steve's chest.  He sucked on the hard nipple, tongue lapping over and over it as Steve whimpered.  "Please, Thor.  I need more."

The god bit Steve's nipple, twisting it between his teeth.  Steve cried out.  Thor pulled back once he was pleased.

"On your hands and knees."

Steve moved to present his ass to Thor.  He spread his legs,  arched his back.  He was desperate for whatever Thor was willing to give him. 

A thick, careful, lubed finger probed at Steve’s ass, pressed inside with a gentleness that Steve appreciated. It just wasn’t what he wanted. Thor was one of the only people who could really give him what he wanted.

“I’m not fragile. I can take it.” Steve said, voice low and throaty.

Thor chuckled softly. ”No, you’re not fragile, Captain. You’re very special.”

Steve looked over his shoulder, smiled at him. ”So are you.”

With force, Thor moved Steve to bow his back, hand heavy between his shoulders. He inserted two slicked fingers into Steve’s hole, fucking him roughly with them. Steve moaned out, clenching around the fingers. He pressed back on each thrust.

"Put your thighs together.  Make that sloppy little hole tighter around my fingers."

Steve straightened up, whimpering as he pressed his thighs together and his hole did tighten around Thor's fingers.  He felt the poke of something between his thighs.  He gasped softly once he felt the slick head of Thor's cock press between them.  The god moaned, thrusting between Steve's legs,  the slick slide of his leaking precum making it easier.  It just made Steve crave the real thing.  "Thor, please."

The god pressed a third finger inside of Steve, causing him to spread his legs.

"That won't do."  Thor swatted at Steve's ass,  made him clench and straighten back up.  "Good boy,  Captain."

The sky outside had darkened, making the day look almost as if the sun had gone down. Steve was being teased by the gentle thrust of three fingers inside him as Thor pounded his cock between his legs, rubbing all against his balls and cock.  Steve whimpered, hips moving to get more stimulation in his hole.

"Is this not enough for you?" Thor asked.  "You think you can take my cock only having prepared with three fingers?"

"Yes." Steve breathed.  "I'm ready.  I can't wait -- "

"Very well."

Thor pulled his cock and fingers away.  He moved to the side, laying on his back.  "Let's see you try." 

Steve immediately straddled Thor, squatting over his large cock. One of Thor’s hands curled into his thigh, the other was around his cock. Thor could tease a little, slid the head of his cock between Steve’s cheeks. Steve’s thighs tensed. He sank down when the head brushed against his hole again.

Thor helped him, pressing his hips up a little to get the bulbous head inside. They both groaned out. Steve’s hand splayed out over Thor’s stomach.

”Steve — take your time. Don’t hurt yourself.” Thor gasped out as Steve sank half way down onto his cock.

”I’m good. I want this.” Steve breathed. He began rising to just the tip, then slowly sank down further, gasping as he did.

The hand that had been around Thor’s cock, moved to play with one of Steve’s nipples, teasing him gently. Steve moaned out as he rode Thor’s dick, sinking down a little further with each thrust.

Steve was fully seated on his cock, legs spread out wide and sweat on his forehead. His head fell back as he shifted slightly, his own cock brushing against the curve of Thor’s stomach. “I’m so full.”

Thor pressed his hips up, emphasizing Steve’s words. His arm wrapped around Steve’s waist and he sat up, the angle shifting slightly and causing Steve to whine.

Once they were settled, Steve’s arm was around Thor’s shoulder, hand digging into his back. He began to move, slowly rising and falling on Thor’s cock. Thor landed a smack on Steve’s ass, then squeezed hard against the supple flesh. The actions urged Steve on, until he was bouncing on Thor’s cock, head thrown back and moaning.

Thor kissed Steve’s neck, sank his teeth into the flesh. “My beautiful, worthy Captain.” He kissed down Steve’s chest, beard scratching his skin. Thor took one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and licking over the hardened flesh once he was done. He moved to the neglected one once he’d caused the first to be reddened and sensitive.

As Steve arched his body, his cock was caught against Thor’s stomach and he chased that friction too. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

”You’re going to cum?  Just from riding my cock?” Thor asked.

”Mm — “ Steve ground forward, rocking his hips. Thor’s hands were on his ass, squeezing and urging the motions.

”Come on, sweet boy.” Thor cooed, voice low and gravely. “Cum for me.”

There was a flash of lightening in the clouds outside. Steve cried out, head falling back as he came, covering Thor’s stomach with his spend. He rode out his orgasm, it felt long and like it was coursing through ever part of him. He’d never felt so full in his life, so satisfied and yet wanting more.

“Feel good?” Thor asked.

”So good.” Steve panted.

Thor grinned. He manhandled Steve over onto his back, keeping as much of his cock inside as he could as he did.  The god leaned down, capturing Steve's lips in a kiss. He kissed him passionately, grinding his cock all the way inside.  Steve moaned against the kiss, hands digging into Thor's back as the grinding turned to thrusts.

Soon enough, Thor was pounding into Steve with an animalistic vigor. Hands squeezed Steve’s hips, sending sparks of electricity to his skin. Steve cried out in pleasure and a hint of pain.  “I’m close.”

Steve groaned, hands curled into Thor's skin, leaving marks.  “Cum inside me.”

The sky outside their window lit up with a flash of lightening. Thor’s pace became erratic, the sound of skin slapping skin and a loud crack of thunder filled the room. Thor let out a wild cry of pleasure, head thrown back as he fucked into Steve, reaching his orgasm. His hot spend filled Steve's clenching hole.

Thor rested his forehead against Steve’s as he came down, breath coming out in pants.


End file.
